Various forms of vertical passages associated with tall buildings and designed to allow convection air flow upwardly therethrough have been heretofore provided and the upper ends of the air passages have been associated with air turbine structures for driving electric generators.
However, most of these forms of buildings have been constructed in a manner requiring a specific design of building conforming to the basic air passage structure associated therewith and few have included means whereby wind incident upon the building may also be used to drive turbines. Accordingly, a building structure of generally conventional design having vertical air flow passages therein operatively associated with air turbine structure at their upper ends and with the air passages positioned on the building in a manner such that vertically spaced portions of the air passages may have outwardly opening inlets provided therefor to receive wind air incident upon the building is desirable.
Examples of previously known forms of buildings equipped with vertical air passages and turbine structure operatively associated with the upper outlet ends of the air passages as well as other structures including some of the basic structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 401,516, 757,800, 758,226, 918,364, 1,112,203, 2,277,311, 2,371,629, 3,137,125, 3,436,908, 3,514,942, 3,800,686 and 3,822,692.